TRISTE
by kkiimmnnaass
Summary: Lalu, tiba-tiba saja dia datang, Dengan pesonanya bagai seorang pangeran. Dia memberimu harapan, Tentang cinta dan masa depan. Dan kau mulai melupakan aku. Semua usahaku. Semua pagi kita. Semua malam kita. KAISOO/ONESHOOT/GS/ANGST/COMEBACK STORY/REVIEW JUSEYO


"Selamat pagi."

Itulah kata yang selalu terucap setiap pagi di setiap hari yang diucapkan olehku untuk gadis cantik yang bermata bulat layaknya burung hantu dan bibir berbentuk hati yang jika aku tidak dapat menahan sisi gelapku maka aku pasti akan menciumnya. Kata yang selalu kuucapkan setiap pagi di setiap harinya sambil tersenyum. Memamerkan senyum terbaikku berharap agar hari-hari yang akan dilaluinya menjadi indah karena senyumku. Kata yang hanya akan aku ucapkan untuknya. Untuk gadis ini. Untuk Do Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, Jongin. Selamat pagi. Sampai kapan kau melakukannya huh?" Ucapnya setelah ia melihat aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya -yang untungnya berada tepat di sebelah apartementku- sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis memarkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Sampai kapan? Sampai aku melupakanmu mungkin? Tapi kau tahu kan aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu. Ah kecuali aku mati dan kecelakaan sehingga aku amnesia. Tapi aku yakin saat aku amnesia pun aku pasti tetap mengenalmu. Kau terlalu sulit untuk aku lupakan." Ujarku sambil menaik turunkan alisku dan berakhir dengan memberikan senyuman mautku yang aku yakin siapapun wanita yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku. Yah kecuali Do Kyungsoo ini.

"Dasar Tuan gombal. Ayo cepat antar aku. Hari ini ada rapat penting membahas direktur baru di perusahaan." Ujarnya sambil menggenggam tanganku dan menarik diriku mengikuti dirinya. Berdiri di depan lift.

Inilah gadis yang entah sudah berapa lama membuat aku tergila-gila olehnya. Gadis yang membuatku hampir mati saat tahu ia sakit. Gadis yang membuatku hampir ingin bunuh diri saat ada laki-laki yang ada disampingnya. Gadis yang berhasil merebut duniaku. Gadis yang berhasil meluluhkan hatiku. Gadis yang aku cintai. Do Kyungsoo. Tetanggaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROUDLY PRESENT**

**COMBACK STORY AND CHANGING PEN ****NAME**

**TRISTE**

******MAIN PAIR : KAISOO**

**MAIN CAST : EXO KAI as KIM JONGIN ; EXO D.O as DO KYUNGSOO ; EXO Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol**

**GENRE : ANGST (HATI HATI JEBAKAN KEGAGALAN ANGST)**

**RATED : T**

**LENGTH : ONE SHOOT**

**BASED ON SONG "TULUS-SEWINDU"**

**WARNING! ANGST GAGAL! TYPO! GS! BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN KLIK CLOSE SEGERA KARENA SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH. TERIMA KASIH!**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi hari ini ada rapat direktur baru? Aku harap direktur barumu itu seorang perempuan." Ujar Jongin sambil memasang sabuknya dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Bersiap menjalankan mobilnya ke kantor Kyungsoo.

"Terlalu protektif. Kebiasaan." Ujar Kyungsoo malas. Siapa juga yang tidak malas saat seseorang seperti Jongin berubah menjadi laki-laki yang protektif? Membayangkannya saja mengerikan.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak suka saat kau bersama laki-laki lain. Astaga Kyung, pindah ke perusahaan Taemin Noona saja ya? Jadi sekertaris pribadinya. Bagaimana? Sama saja bukan?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya,Dokter Kim. Dan ku mohon. Kau diam saja dariapada kau harus bicara hal tidak penting seperti itu, bayi besar."

.

.

.

.

Seperti sebuah keharusan. Menyapa Kyungsoo setiap pagi, memberikan senyuman terbaik, mengantarkannya ke kantor, datang ke kantornya saat jam makan siang, menunggunya saat Kyungsoo ingin pulang, dan mengucapkan 'Selamat Malam' saat mereka sampai dan masih banyak lagi. Semuanya yang Jongin lakukan seperti sebuah keharusan. Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak meminta. Tapi Jongin seperti enggan untuk tidak melakukannya. Lagipula Jongin senang-senang saja.

Mungkin inilah arti dari kata orang bahwa cinta itu buta. Jongin mengerti perumpamaan itu sekarang. Bukan. Bukan membutakan matanya. Yang benar saja. Jika cinta membutakan matanya, bagimana caranya ia memuji kecantikan Kyungsoo setiap hari kalau begitu? Cinta membutakan dunianya. Seluruh dunia Jongin hanya tertuju pada satu gadis. Seluruh dunia Jongin dipenuhi oleh satu nama saja. Seluruh dunia Jongin berubah. Yang dulunya hanya berwarna putih, hitam atau abu-abu menjadi lebih berwarna. Cinta membutakan Jongin. Termasuk membutakan tentang kepekaan dirinya.

Tapi sungguh, Jongin tidak perduli. Atau tidak mau perduli? Semua yang dialaminya sekarang sempurna. Sangat sempurna. Terlampau sempurna. Tak perduli bahwa banyak wanita mengejar-ngejar dirinya, tak perduli bahwa ia selalu dibicarakan oleh seluruh dokter-dokter wanita atau suster-suster genit bahkan pasien di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, tak perduli bahwa jutaan wanita merasakan sakit karena ditolak cintanya, tak perduli dengan apapun yang wanita diluar sana lakukan selama wanita itu bukanlah Do Kyungsoo. Maka Jongin tak perduli. Bahkan Jongin tidak perduli bahwa nyatanya, sampai saat ini, Kyungsoo belum menjadi miliknya. Hanya sekedar mengklaim. Tanpa memeberi bukti. Dan Jongin tidak perduli. Atau tidak mau perduli? Tidak ada yang tahu. Yang pasti, Jongin merasa sangat nyaman dengan zona yang sekarang.

Zona bersama Kyungsoo tanpa sebuah kepastian.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 tepat. Saat yang sangat pas untuk semua insan di dunia untuk makan siang. Mengisi kembali tenaga mereka yang mungkin sudah habis berfikir saat bekerja. Atau mungkin setidaknya mengistirahatkan diri. Jam makan siang adalah surga kedua bagi siapapun setelah kata "pulang".

Begitu juga untuk Kyungsoo. Jam makan siang adalah waktunya ia mengistirahatkan diri dan makan beberapa makanan dengan kalori tinggi yang selalu ditemani oleh pria tan dan mendengar segala hal yang diucapkannya tanpa habis yang kadang membuat dirinya kesal, marah, atau tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apapun itu. Harinya menjadi lengkap dan sempurna karena ada Jongin disetiap waktu. Karena ada Jongin, tetangganya yang pindah ke apartement sebelahnya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tapi tidak dengan siang ini.

"Tidak makan siang,Kyung? Kekasih hitammu itu belum datang?"

"Zhang Yixing! Jongin bukan kekasiku~~~"

"Seterah. Dimana dia?"

"Ada operasi di ruang gawat darurat. Dan tidak bisa datang. Jadi bisa menintip cola dan roti?"

Jongin tidak datang ke kantornya. Dan itu artinya, Kyungsoo tidak akan makan siang.

"Hanya itu? Akan kubelikan kimbab nanti."

"Akan kubuang~"

Tak perduli bahwa sahabatnya sekalipun yang menyuruhnya makan, jika tidak ada Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak akan mau.

"Jongin akan marah besar jika ia tahu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus diam seperti biasanya agar laki-laki itu tidak memarahiku. Akuan kutraktir bubble tea besok jika kau menutup mulutmu."

Dan selalu berakhir membungkam mulut sahabatnya dengan segelas bubble tea.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Dokter Kim!"

Sepuluh menit yang lalu Jongin berhasil menyelesaikan operasinya dengan baik. Dan sekarang semua team operasi sedang membungkuk hormat menghormati Jongin yang hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian juga. Cha~ mari beristirahat!" Ucal Jongin ramah. Dokter muda dan tampan ini memang menakjubkan.

Jongin berjalan keruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian operasinya dengan pakaian yang ia pakai saat berangkat kerumah sakit. Astaga kalau saja boleh, Jongin sama sekali tidak mau menggunakan pakaian serba biru itu saat ia ada diruang operasi sebenarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kewajiban.

"Kerja bagus, Jong. Selalu saja berhasil membuat semua orang terpukau." Jongin hampir tersontak kaget saat mendengar suara laki-laki lain diruangan ini. Pasalnya saat ia masuk tadi tidak ada siapapun.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Sehun!" Bentak Jongin kesal. Lalu mendengus kesal.

"Aku melewatkam jam makan siang Kyungsoo hari ini karena kau terlambat hadir, sialan. Berani bertaruh?"

"Sahabat chinanya itu akan mengirimkanmu pesan 'Jongin kenapa kau tidak datang?! Kau tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mau makan siang karena kau tidak datang! Bagaimana jika dia sakit?!' Sudah hafal. Diluar kepala." Ujar Sehun, sahabat terbaik Jongin saat masih di bangku kuliah, dengan suara yang menyerupai wanita. Membuat keduanya terbahak setelah itu.

"Benar sekali!"

"Lalu kau akan berpura-pura tidak tahu dan bertanya saat pulang "Apa kau makan siang dengan baik, Kyung?" Sambil mengelus kepalanya dan-"

"Tidak itu menjijikan. Dan.. Hey suaraku tidak seperti itu!"

Jongin dan Sehun tertawa terbahak secara bersamaan.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan perasaanmu? Cepat ungkapkan, bodoh! Dia juga menyukaimu!" Ucap Sehun antara antusias dan kesal di waktu yang sama.

"Hhhhh~ Kenapa kau datang telat?"

"Jangan coba alihkan pembicaraan. Aku dipindahkan. Ke rumah sakit cabang di Gyeonggi mulai lusa."

Maafkan Sehun yang bodoh. Yang tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di Seoul sama saja seperti biasanya. Bintang-bintang masih bertaburan mewarnai langit Seoul. Bulan juga masih senang menyinari insan-insan dimuka bumi ini. Belum lagi warna-warni lampu gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Malam hari di Seoul selalu indah sama seperti biasanya.

Begitu juga aktivitas malam untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ah tidak. Jangan salah paham dulu. Aktivitas malam Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu adalah mampir ke cafe kecil dekat apartement mereka. Memesan beberapa cake ringan untuk dijadikan makan malam mereka. Inilah aktivitas malam mereka setiap harinya. Catat. Setiap hari. Kecuali saat Jongin ada panggilan operasi mendadak tentu saja. Atau saat Kyungsoo lembur. Tapi kemungkinan Kyungsoo lembur itu 1000:1. Yang artinya sangat tidak mungkin. Jongin tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk lembur apapun alasannya.

Laki-laki protektif.

"Siapa direktur barumu, Kyung? Perempuan? Laki-laki?" Ucap Jongin sambil menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Laki-laki. Park Chanyeol namanya. Dia tampan." Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

Dengan cepat Jongin menghentikan aktivitas Kyungsoo yang sedang menyuap strawberry chesse cakenya. Membuat Kyungsoo melotot kepada Jongin. Tanda ia tidak suka.

"YA!"

"Ucapkan sekali lagi kalimat terakhir tadi, Kyung. Apa katamu? Tampan?" Tanya Jongin memastikan. Takut-takut ia salah mendengar.

"Ya. Dia tampan. Dan lepaskan tanganku, Jongin. Aku ingin makan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jongin yang ada di kedua pergelangannya.

Jongin mengendus.

Ini bahaya.

Jongin dalam keadaan bahaya.

Tidak bisa.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Kyungsoo aku akan kekantormu besok untuk menghadap presdirmu. Aku akan bilang bahwa kau akan bekerja di perusahaan Taemin Noona. Kau-"

"YA! Kau gila?! Ingin ku bunuh?! Hah?!" Kyungsoo berucap setengah berteriak karena terlalu kesal dengan ucapan Jongin tadi. Apa-apaan dia?

"Kyungsoo ini bahaya. Kau tahu ini bahaya." Balas Jongin panik. Sangat panik malahan. Wajahnya bahkan hampit pucat sekarang. Astaga Jongin.

"Apanya yang bahaya bodoh?! Memangnya Direktur Park seorang teroris? Atau mafia? Apanya yang bahaya hah?!" Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jongin. Sangat tidak mengerti.

"Bukan. Bukan itu." Ucap Jongin masih dengan nada paniknya.

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau tadi bilang bahwa si Park siapa itu namanya aku tidak perduli. Kau bilang dia tampan. Ini bahaya. Berarti kau menyukainya. Ini bahaya."

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang mendengus. Baru paham apa yang Jongin maksud.

"Tidak perlu cemburu bayi besar. Kau akan tetap menjadi nomor satu. Paham?"

.

.

.

.

Saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa keadaan ini dalam bahaya, Jongin memang mengartikannya. Bukan. Jongin bukan berlebihan sungguh. Menurut Jongin, ini memang benar-benar bahaya.

Astaga. Bisa kau bayangkan orang yang paling kau cintai bicara bahwa ada laki-laki tampan diluar sana yang posisinya sangat dekat dengan orang yang paling kau cintai itu?

Tidak. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Jongin paham betul tentang Kyungsoo. Bahkan berani bertaruh, Jongin lebih memahami tentang Kyungsoo ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo bukanlah seperti wanita yang ada diluar sana. Kyungsoo itu polos dan terlalu cuek. Kyungsoo bukan tipe wanita yang akan tersenyum manis saat berkenalan dengan orang baru. Kyungsoo bukanlan tipe wanita yang ramah dengan orang baru. Dan yang terpenting, KYUNGSOO TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMUJI ORANG YANG BARU DIKENALNYA!

Tapi tadi Kyungsoo bilang direkturnya itu tampan.

Astaga, Jongin bisa gila.

Apa maksudnya Kyungsoo bicara seperti itu?! Hey! Bahkan mereka baru kenal beberapa jam dan Kyungsoo sudah berani bilang bahwa direkturnya itu tampan?! Apa dia sakit?

Apa direkturnya itu benar-benar tampan? Setampan apa dia huh? Jongin yakin dirinya pasti lebih tampan. Tapi bagaimana jika direkturnya itu setampan artis Lee Min Ho? Atau Kim Woo Bin? Astaga itu tidak mungkin.

Lalu bagaimana jika itu benar? Bagaimana jika direktur baru sialan itu memang tampan? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tertarik dengannya? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo jatuh cinta dengannya? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo-

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ada dalan kepala Jongin yang membuat Jongin semakin pusing dan penasaran setengah mati dengan direktur baru Kyungsoo itu.

Dan itu menjengkelkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Seoul tetaplah seperti ini. Bunyi suara klakson bercampur dengan kicau burung. Sinar matahari yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat menyilaukan mata meskipun jendela kamar sudah tertutup. Aroma tanah basah bercampur dengan aroma teh hangat. Dan ricuh suara para manusia yang mengutuk jalanan yang padat. Selalu begitu. Tapi inilah Seoul. Seoul yang sangat indah dengan keramaiannya. Seoul yang tak akan berubah meski waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat.

Sudah terhitung 2 minggu 3 hari sejak dimana Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia akan memiliki direktur baru. Dan sejak saat itu, hubungan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun merenggang.

Entah sejak kapan tidak ada yang tahu. Kyungsoo sudah mulai sibuk dengan direktur barunya ketimbang dengan Jongin. Mereka tidak lagi berangkat bersama. Tidak lagi makan siang bersama. Tidak lagi pulang bersama. Tidak lagi duduk di cafe dekat appartement mereka dan berbagi cerita. Tidak lagi. Semuanya terhenti. Kecuali yah, Jongin yang masih saja tersenyum dipagi hari saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu. Yakin sekali Jongin bahwa dia masihlah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat pagi ke Kyungsoo.

Hey siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja direktur baru Kyungsoo sudah menelfon Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu dan mengucapkan selamat pagi ke Kyungsoo. Jongin terlalu percaya diri.

Yah seperti yang sudah dijelaskan. Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah mulai merenggang. Sekian lama mereka kenal dan dekat, ini adalah kali pertamanya hubungan mereka serenggang ini. Membuat Jongin sedikit panik sekaligus takut. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Astaga Kim Jongin. Kau benar-benar terlihat semakin menyedihkan setiap harinya." Ujar Jongdae, salah satu tim Jongin saat melihat Jongin masuk kedalam ruangan. Meskipun Jongdae baru saja masuk kedalam tim Jongin, tapi mereka sudah sangat akrab. Jongdae adalah seniornya di bangku Kuliah dulu.

"Jongin. Kau tidak bisa bekerja jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini." Ujar Jongdae lagi.

Astaga.

Jongin benar-benar sangat menyedihkan! Baju kusut seperti tidak di setrika. Rambut acak-acakan. Tidak memakai kaus kaki. Wajah sembab dan murung. Apa ada orang yang lebih menyedihkan lagi selain Jongin?

"KIM JONGIN DENGARKAN AKU!" Jongdae mulai putus asa karena lawan bicaranya hanya diam saja di tempatnya.

"Aku dengar hyung." Ujar Jongin pelan, lirih, dan malas.

"Apa yang terjadi? Demi Tuhan Jongin ini sudah kesekian kali kau datang ke rumah sakit dengan penampilan kacau seperti ini. Ada apa? Cerita padaku."

"Hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo merenggang. Sudah 2 minggu lebih. Kyungsoo selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan direktur Park sialan itu. Dia tidak mau aku antar ke kantor, tidak mau aku ajak makan siang bersama, tidak mau aku jemput pulang, tidak mengangkat telfonku, tidak membalas pesanku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku seperti ingin mati." Jelas Jongin dengan nada memelas. Sungguh Jongin benar-benar dalam keadaan buruk.

"Kyungsoo itu wanita yang kau sukai itu? Saat masih kuliah?"

"Mm."

"JADI KALIAN BELUM BERPACARAN SELAMA INI HAH?! APA SAJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JONGIN? APA PENDEKATAN ITU SELAMA INI?!"

Jongin diam saja saat Jongdae sudah mulai tersulut emosi seperti itu. Dia sudah pusing. Tidak mau tambah pusing hanya karena Jongdae.

"Hhhh.." Jongdae menghela nafasnya panjang. Mengatur kembali emosinya yang sempat tersulut itu. "Demi Tuhan aku yakin salah satu Sehun pindah ke cabang karena ia pasti tidak kuat dengan sifat bodohmu itu."

"Hyung. Lebih baik kau diam jika kau tidak bisa memberiku solusi." Kata Jongin malas.

"Apa solusi Sehun selalu kau lakukan huh? Padahal solusinya hanya ada satu. Jujur padanya tentang perasaanmu dan meminta dia jadi kekasihmu. Semuanya selesai. Tapi apa? Kau terlalu bodoh, Jongin. Kyungsoo pasti butuh laki-laki yang gentle yang berani mengaku tetang perasaannya walaupun baru mereka baru saling mengenal. Bukan laki-laki yang hanya diam saja sepertimu. Hanya bermodal perhatian tanpa bukti. Itu percuma, Jongin." Ucap Jongdae lembut. "Aku ada operasi sebentar lagi. Aku duluan." Lanjutnya.

Jongin hanya diam saja. Kata-kata Jongdae masih berputar-putar di otaknya.

_Kyungsoo pasti butuh laki-laki yang gentle yang berani mengaku tetang perasaannya walaupun baru mereka baru saling mengenal._

Apa dia sepengecut itu?

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah memikirkan tentang ucapanku?"

Saat ini jam makan siang. Jongin duduk bersama Jongdae disalah satu bangku tengah dekat jendela setelah mereka memesan makanan tadi. Dan obrolan mereka dibuka oleh pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Jongdae.

"Mm. Sepertinya aku benar-benar pengecut."

"Bagus kalau kau akhirnya sadar. Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan menunggu dia nanti malam di depan apartement. Lalu mengaku mungkin? Entahlah. Aku butuh bicara padanya dulu."

Baru saja Jongin ingin menyuapkan makanannya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar dengan tidak sopannya. Membuat Jongin sangat jengkel sekaligus marah. Tidak bisakah semua orang tenang saat jam makan siang? Hey! Ini jam makan siang!

"Jongin, ponselmu." Titah Jongdae. Menyadarkan Jongin bahwa ponselnya terus bergetar.

"Aku tahu. Biarlah. Paling juga Sajangnim yang menelfonku. Aku belum memberikan laporan tentang hasil operasi dua hari yang lalu." Ujar Jongin santai.

"Demi Tuhan Jongin. Aku tidak pernah percaya bahwa kau adalah Dokter terbaik di Korea Selatan."

Akhirnya ponsel itu berhenti bergetar setelah beberapa kali 'Si Penelfon' mencoba menghubungi Jongin. Membuat Jongin bisa bernafas lega. Setidak kalau 'Penelfon' itu benar Bossnya, dia tidak harus berbohong tentang kerjaannya yang belum selesai itu kan?

_**TING!**_

Ponsel Jongin berbunyi. Menandakan adanya Voice Mail yang masuk. Astaga tidak bisakah dia mendapatkan jam makan siang yang tenang?

"Sebaiknya kau cek dulu. Siapa tahu itu penting."

Dengan gerakan lambat dan malas, terpaksa Jongin mengecek ponselnya. Menekan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka kunci layarnya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat nama "Dydol Kyungsoo" yang tertera disana. Bukan "Scolded Sajangnim".

"Astaga." Desah Jongin tak percaya. Mengapa dia sangat bodoh, sih?

"Ada apa?" Jongdae jadi panik melihat Jongin yang seperti ini.

"Bukan Sajangnim yang menelfonku. Tapi Kyungsoo."

Dan baru saja Jongdae ingin bicara, Jongin mendapatkan panggilan masuk lagi.

"Ya hallo."

_"Hallo Jongin? Dari mana saja kau huh?! Ini jam makan siang dan kau tidak mengangkat telfonmu! Aku khawatir!"_

"Maaf. Aku baru kembali dari ruang rapat. Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Astaga. Jika saja kau juga khawatir denganku karena kita yang jarang bertemu. Aku akan sangat senang."

_"Selama itukah kita tidak mengobrol?"_

"Mm. 2 minggu lebih. Dan aku hampir mau mati."

_"Berlebihan, Kim!"_

"Hahahaha aku serius. Ada apa? Tumben sekali menelfonku. Kau tidak bersama Park sialan itu?"

_"Park Chanyeol! Namanya Park Chanyeol! Aku ingin bicara padamu. Nanti jemput aku yah? Bisa kan?"_

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu nanti."

PIP

Panggilan itu pun terputus tepat saat laki-laki bertubuh tinggi datang dengan telinga yang hampir sama lebarnya dengan senyumnya sekarang. Tidak ini hiperbolis.

"Habis menelfon siapa hm?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hahahahaha. Maaf, Kyung. Aku tidak bermaksud. Habis menelfon siapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu lagi, Chanyeol namanya.

"Jongin. Aku fikir kita butuh bicara. Kita sudah lama sekali tidak mengobrol, Chan. Tak apa kan kalau nanti malam aku pulang bersama Jongin?"

Chanyeol diam saja. Ia memilih berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan mulai sedikit menundukan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Kyungsoo saat ini. Jarak mereka benar-benar sangat dekat. Dan demi semua piyama pororo milik Kyungsoo. Ini adalah jarak terdekatnya dengan laki-laki! Bisa dipastikan wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Kau cantik sekali jika wajahmu memerah seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil masih memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya.

"Jangan menggodaku!" Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Chanyeol mulai memundurkan wajahnya. Ia menarik salah satu bangku dan mulai duduk di samping Kyungsoo. "Kau tadi bilang ingin pulang bersama Jongin?"

"Mm. Boleh kan?"

"Boleh tentu. Tapi besok kau harus traktir aku makan siang karena melewatkan pulang bersama hari ini."

.

.

.

.

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu nanti."_

PIP

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"ASTAGA AKU DAN KYUNGSOO AKAN PULANG BERSAMA! HYUNG LIHAT KAN? AKU DAN KYUNGSOO AKAN PULANG BERSAMA! HAHAHAHAHA LIHAT ITU PARK SIALAN! KYUNGSOO TIDAK MELUPAKANKU! HAHAHAHAHA. ASTAGA."

Selang tiga detik setelah panggilan itu dimatikan. Jongin mulai berteriak histeris saking senangnya. Membuat seluruh orang di cafeteria itu melihatnya dengan berbagai pandangan.

"Iya Jongin iya. Duduklah semua orang melihatmu. Dan aku malu." Ucap Jongdae saat Jongin masih saja berteriak histeris seperti itu. Berusaha menenangkan rekan kerja yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu. Astaga, salah apa Jongdae sampai harus bertemu dengan Jongin yang seperti ini?

"HAHAHAHA HYUNG LIHAT KAN TADI? HYUNG DENGARKAN? KYUNGSOO INGIN PULANG BERSAMA KU!" Ucap Jongin lagi masih dengan histeris dan nada senangnya.

"Iya Jongin aku dengar. Seluruh dunia juga dengar. Jadi berhenti seperti ini dan duduklah. Aku malu, Jongin. Astaga."

.

Seperti yang sudah direncakan saat jam makan siang tadi. Jongin malam ini menjemput Kyungsoo di kantornya. Setelah memastikan semua laporannya tentang pasien-pasien hari ini, Jongin mulai melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit menuju tempat mobilnya di parkir.

Dengan senyum yang terus saja mengembang entah sejak kapan, Jongin menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Mengendarai transportasi modern itu menuju kantor Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya di kantor Kyungsoo, Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggunya. Di sebelah Kyungsoo ada laki-laki kelewat tinggi -menurut Jongin- sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Demi seluruh banyaknya wanita yang memujanya, Jongin ingin sekali meninju laki-laki itu.

Jongin menurunkan kaca mobilnya lalu tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. Menutupi perasaannya yang bercampur aduk itu.

"Ayo, Soo. Para pelayan cafe pasti sudah rindu dengan kita." Ucap Jongin tanpa ada niatan turun sekalipun.

"Kau tidak ingin turun dulu? Aku ingin memperkenalkan kau dengan Chanyeol." Balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah berharap.

"Kau ingin aku berkenalan dengannya?" Tanya Jongin. Malas sebenarnya. Untuk apa ia berkenalan dengan musuhnya sendiri?

"Mm. Kau mau kan?"

Terpaksa. Jongin memakirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri. Mematikan mesin mobil dan mulai melangkah keluar, mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Dengan jas putih khas seorang dokter yang tersampir di lengan kirinya, Jongin melemparkan senyum terpaksanya pada laki-laki disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Nah Jongin ini Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol, ini Jongin. Kim Jongin. " Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menuntut tangan Jongin dan Chanyeol agar keduanya mau berjabat tangan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jongin-ssi." Kata Chanyeol ramah yang dibalas dengan decihan malas dari Jongin.

"Ini pertama kalinya kalian saling bertemu kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo senang. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat, Jongin mengusir tangan nakal Chanyeol dikepala Kyungsoo.

"Harus seperti itu yah?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap Chanyeol sinis.

Sebelum aura di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi hitam, Kyungsoo memutuskan untung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita pulang, Jongin-ah." Katanya lembut.

Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku sudah tidak betah juga berada disini. Kau mengapa bisa betah ada disini hampir seharian penuh hm?"

"Kalau begitu, Chanyeol-ah. Aku ah maksudku kami pulang dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di jalan Kyungie-ah." Balas Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Jongin?

Hanya mendengus sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, tidak ada satu suarapun yang terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo ataupun mulut Jongin. Dua-duanya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri-sendiri. Entah apa yang mereka fikirkan. Tidak ada yang tahu. Perjalanan itu adalah perjalanan tersepi yang pernah mereka lalui. Mereka tidak pernah saling tutup mulut seperti ini sebelumnya. Percayalah.

Tanpa terasa, Jongin mulai memberhentikan laju mobilnya didepan sebuah cafe yang biasa mereka datangi.

Saat hendak ingin melepas sabuk pengamannya, tangan Jongin ditahan oleh tangan kecil Kyungsoo.

"Jongin.. Bisakah kita langsung pulang saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin pulang. Hanya ingin berada di kasur sambil meninum teh."

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol berdua denganmu sambil meminum teh dan bersandar didadamu."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengelusnya beberapa kali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin lembut.

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti."

.

.

.

.

Karena Kyungsoo tidak mau mampir terlebih dahulu ke cafe, jadilah mereka langsung melaju ke apparetement mereka.

Jongin sih bersorak dalam hati. Ia benar-benar harus mengaku tentang perasaannya ke Kyungsoo saat ini. Apalagi Kyungsoo bilang tadi ia ingin bersandar ke dadanya. Itu adalah moment paling pas bagi Jongin untuk mengaku tentang perasaannya. Astaga, Jongin sudah tidak sabar akan itu!

"Jongin-ah..."

Sesampainya di depan pintu appartement Jongin, gerakan Jongin saat membuka pintu pun terhenti saat Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Jongin menoleh dan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak cemas dan takut. Lantas Jongin menangkupan wajah manis Kyungsoo dengan tangannya itu.

"Ada apa? Kau benar-benar terlihat aneh malam ini." Ucap Jongin pelan dan lembut.

Kyungsoo melepas tangkupan hangat tangan Jongin di wajahnya. Dengan mata terpejam, ia memperlihatkan kepada Jongin sebuah kalung yang entah sejak kapan mulai bertengger manis di lehernya. Kalung dengan bandul berbentuk tetesan air berwarna hitam itu sangatlah memukau siapapun. Demi Tuhan, kalung itu indah sekali.

Pelan namun pasti Kyungsoo baru membuka matanya saat dia yakin Jongin pasti sudah melihat kalungnya itu.

"Chanyeol memintaku menjadi kekasihnya tadi pagi saat ia menjemputku." Ucap Kyungsoo seteleh selang berapa lama mereka saling diam. "Dan dia memberikan kalung ini padaku." Lanjutnya.

Jantung Jongin seperti berhenti berdetak. Jongin merasa seperti ada ribuan belati panas yang menancap di hatinya. Semua rencananya gagal. Semua impiannya hancur. Jongin merasa siap mati sekarang juga.

"Jongin.. katakan sesuatu. Jangan diam saja." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih diam saja. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar beberapa kali. Rasanya sesak. Terlalu sesak. Sampai-sampai ia berfikir tidak ada oksigen disekitarnya.

"Jongin..." Lirih Kyungsoo lagi.

Dan Jongin masih diam. Perih. Hatinya sangat perih. Astaga. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu caranya hidup lagi setelah ini.

"Jong.."

"Dan kau menerimanya?" Akhirnya Jongin buka suara. Menahan mati-matian rasa sesak dan perih di hatinya.

"Tidak. Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

Tidak katanya?

Kalau Kyungsoo tidak menerima Chanyeol, mengapa ada kalung bertengger manis di lehernya? Kyungsoo, kau tidak bisa membodohi Jongin, Sayang.

"Aku lelah. Aku akan masuk." Ucap Jongin dingin. Kelewat dingin malah. Tapi gerakannya lagi-lagi terhenti saat Kyungsoo menahan tangannya itu.

"Apalagi?" Tanya Jongin masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut.

Astaga! Demi apapun! Jongin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke samudra sekarang juga!

"Jongin.. Apa kau-"

"Apa kalau aku marah kau akan keluar dari perusahaan itu? Apa kalau aku marah kau akan berhenti berdekatan dengan Chanyeol? Apa kalau aku marah kau akan membuang kalung itu? Apa kalau aku marah kau akan mengerti tentang perasaanku?" Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sungguh.

"Jongin.." Lirih Kyungsoo entah keberapa kali.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari perusahaan itu. Kau tidak akan berjauhan dengan Chanyeol. Kau tidak akan membuang kalung itu. Dan yang terpenting kau tidak akan mengerti tentang perasaanku. Jadi diamlah. Dan berhenti menggangguku." Ucap Jongin. Mata Kyungsoo sudah mulai berkaca-kaca karena ucapan Jongin itu.

Jangan. Kyungsoo jangan menangis. Pertahanan Jongin akan runtuh jika Kyungsoo menangis sekarang. Dan sebelum pertahannya runtuh, Jongin memutar badannya dan mulai menekan digit angka untuk membuka pintu appartementnya.

"Jongin-"

"APALAGI KYUNGSOO?" Jongin sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan jalan pikir Kyungsoo. "Apalagi hah? Tidak mengertikah kau kalau aku lelah hah?!" Jongin sudah benar-benar tersulut emosinya.

"Jangan membentakku." Lirih Kyungsoo. Pipinya sudah basah karena air matanya sendiri.

"Diamlah dan jangan pernah mengangguku lagi."

"Tapi Jong-"

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

"KIM JONGIN JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU!"

Satu isakan akhirnya lolos dari mulut mungil milik Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku salah jika aku menerima pemberian dari orang yang aku suka? Apa aku tidak boleh suka dengan orang lain huh? Apa aku dilarang untuk jatuh cinta?" Kyungsoo mulai menyuarakan hatinya. Suaranya bergetar. Perasaannya berantakan. Tak bisa digambarkan.

"Oh bagus kalau akhirnya mengaku kalau kau menyukainya. Sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya. Apa aku tidak boleh marah? Apa aku tidak boleh merasa kecewa? Apa aku harus berpura-pura tersenyum saat aku mendengar bahwa orang yang paling aku cintai ternyata tidak pernah mencintaiku? Apa aku harus tetap menjadi Jongin yang dulu hah? Apa aku bisa? Tidak! Aku tidak bisa Do Kyungsoo!" Kini giliran Jongin yang menyuarakan isi hatinya yang telah kacau itu.

"Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang salah disini. Aku yang terlalu pengecut karena aku tidak pernah bisa mengaku bahwa aku mencintaimu selama bertahun-tahun ini atau kau yang memang tidak pernah mengerti bahwa semua yang aku lakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu hukuman Tuhan macam apa ini sampai akhirnya aku kalah dengan laki-laki yang bahkan kau belum mengenalnya lebih dari satu bulan. Aku tidak tahu dia itu pangeran dari negeri mana yang berhasil meyakinkanmu tentang cinta dan masa depan padahal aku bertahun-tahun lamanya bersamamu, tapi kau tidak pernah sadar." Lanjut Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. Berkali-kali isakannya lolos dari mulut kecilnya. Tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo. Berhentilah. Ayo kita berhenti. Setelah bertahun-tahun aku mengenalmu, baru kali ini kau mengaku bahwa kau mencintai seseorang. Dan itu bukan aku. Jadi ayo akhiri semuanya. Aku tidak mau semakin sakit jika berada di dekatmu. Jangan pernah mengangguku lagi. Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi. Jangan pernah. Anggap kita tidak pernah saling kenal." Suara Jongin mulai melemah. Jongin tidak tahu keputusannya ini benar atau salah. Tapi Jongin berharap, keputusannya ini adalah terbaik untuknya dan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin.."

Jongin diam saja. Ia tersenyum lalu mulai masuk ke dalam appartementnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih diam dan menangis di tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Dan tepat saat Jongin menutup pintu appartementnya. Pertahanannya runtuh.

"Maaf." Lirih Jongin entah kepada siapa. Pelan. Dan nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa tujuan Tuhan membuat bumi ini terus berputar. Pagi berganti siang. Siang berganti malam. Detik menjadi menit. Menit menjadi jam. Entah apa tujuannya tidak ada yang mengerti.

Dan karena bumi yang terus berotasi ini, perlahan namun pasti kehidupan para makhluk didalamnya pun ikut berubah. Saat pagi hari bisa menangis sejadinya. Namun, saat malam hari bisa tertawa tanpa beban.

Namun tidak dengan Do Kyungsoo.

Hari demi harinya masih sama dengan 3 bulan yang lalu. Bahkan lebih hancur tanpa ada usaha memperbaiki harinya. Semuanya masih sama.

Dan itu karena laki-laki protektif berkulit tan bernama Kim Jongin.

Sejak malam mereka bertengkar, Jongin tidak pernah lagi memperlihatkan dirinya. Jongin menghilang begitu saja. Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu Jongin kemana. Jongin pergi begitu saja. Tanpa jejak. Tanpa sepatah kata. Tanpa ada kejelasan. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menangis hampir setiap hari. Memikirkan nasib hubungannya dengan Jongin. Laki-laki yang sudah menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun.

Kyungsoo selalu berdoa pada Tuhan saat ia membuka pintu appartemenentnya, maka ada sosok laki-laki berkulit cokelat yang memberinya ucapan "Selamat Pagi". Kyungsoo selalu berdoa pada Tuhan saat jam makan siang ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari dokter terbaik di Korea Selatan yang bertanya padanya "Sudah selesai? Aku akan berangkat ke kantormu sekarang. Ingat! Jangan makan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku datang!". Kyungsoo selalu berdoa pada Tuhan saat malam tiba maka ada sebuah mobil Merchedes Benz berwarna merah didepan kantornya lalu 'Si Pengemudi' turun dan berkata "Selamat Malam! Ayo berangkat! Para pelayan cafe pasti merindukan kita." Kyungsoo selalu berdoa pada Tuhan setiap harinya. Namun nihil. 3 Bulan lamanya. Doanya tak pernah terwujud.

Ini hari ketiga Kyungsoo tidak datang ke kantornya dengan alasan sakit. Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar sakit. Ia hanya ingin berada didalam rumah nyamannya dan mulai membiasakan diri tanpa berdoa pada Tuhan untuk kedatangan Jongin lagi. Tapi justru karena alasan ini, Chanyeol, direkturnya mulai khawatir padanya.

Kyungsoo sedang memakan yogurth strawberri kesukaannya saat ia mendengar suara bel appartementnya berbunyi.

Siapa yang datang berkunjung saat jam 7.15 KST? Bukankan itu masih terlalu pagi? Bahkan ia biasa berangkat kerja pukul 08.00 KST.

Karena penasaran sekaligus karena etika yang baik, Kyungsoo bangun dan berjalan kearah pintu lalu membuka pintunya.

"Selamat Pagi."

Belum sempat ia melihat siapa yang datang karena ia sedang mengganti sendalnya, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan suara laki-laki dengan suara beratnya yang khas.

"Jong—Chanyeol?"

Harapannya musnah saat melihat bahwa ternyata Park Chanyeol-lah yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu appartementnya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti menganggap aku ini Jongin 'kan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia membawa beberapa kantong kresek berisikan makanan di tangannya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pahit.

Hanya Jonginlah yang boleh berdiri didepan pintunya lalu menyapanya dengan ucapan "Selamat Pagi". Hanya Jongin yang boleh melakukan itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap Chanyeol seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. "Apa kau masih sakit? Aku membawakan beberapa makanan untukmu." Lanjutnya.

"Sudah lebih baik. Aku akan masuk kerja besok, Chanyeol-ah. Aku butuh istirahat satu hari lagi. Tak apa 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Jika masih merasa kurang sehat besok, kau bisa ambil libur lagi." Ucapnya.

_**CEKLEK**_

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sama-sama kaget saat mendengar pintu appartement Jongin terbuka. Dengan cemas, Kyungsoo berharap Jonginlah yang muncul dari balik pintu tersebut.

Dan entah sudah keberapa kali, lagi-lagi harapannya hancur.

Sejak kapan Jongin menggunakan kacamata dan kaos belel saat pagi hari seperti ini. Dan lihat kearah kakinya! Sejak kapan Jongin menggunakan snikers dan memakai kaus kaki! Lagi pula, warna kulit laki-laki ini tidak berwarna tan.

Siapa dia?

Tetangga baru Kyungsoo?

Sejak kapan?

Kenapa Kyungsoo baru melihatnya?

"Dia tetangga barumu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya."

Seperti sadar sedang menjadi bahan omongan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, laki-laki itu pun menoleh kearah mereka berdiri.

"Apa kau Nona Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan mata yang disipit-sipitkan dan melangkah mendekat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"ASTAGA! AKHIRNYA AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU NOONA!" Dan secara tiba-tiba laki-laki itu berteriak histeris sambil berputar-putar.

_Apa laki-laki ini gila?_ Pikir Kyungsoo.

Setelah berhenti dari berputar-putar dan mulai mendapatkan nafasnya kembali, laki-laki itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Dan aku 100% yakin bahwa kau adalah Park Chanyeol. Apa aku benar?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum khas orang menang dan mendapatkan piala besar.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan ragu.

"ASSA!" Ucap laki-laki itu sambil menjentikkan jemarinya.

"Kau mengenal kami?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan dengan nada siap membunuh laki-laki ini. Takut laki-laki ini adalah sebuah bahaya untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidak." Jawab laki-laki itu santai. "Tapi Kim Jongin mengenal kalian." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar nama Jongin disebut oleh laki-laki itu, Kyungsoo yang awalnya sedikit takut dengan laki-laki ini berubah 180 derajat menjadi antusias.

"Siapa kau dan dari mana kau mengenal Kim Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung. Adik ipar dari kakak iparnya Jongin hyung. Apa kalian mengerti?" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menggeleng.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Biar lebih mudah, anggap saja aku ini sepupunya." Ujar laki-laki bernama Taehyung ini lagi.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol diam saja saat melihat Taehyung sedang mengobrak-abrik ranselnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ah ini dia!" Ujar Taehyung sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memegang seperti sebuah amplop putih dengan aksen bunga berwarna hitam.

Lalu, Taehyung memberikan amplop itu kepada Kyungsoo. "Dari Jongin Hyung. Untuk Noona." Katanya.

Kyungsoo menerima amplop itu. Membolak-balikkannnya beberapa kali lalu berkata, "Kau tahu dimana keberadaan Jongin sekarang?"

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Jongin Hyung memberikan amplop itu sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu aku sedang magang di Rumah Sakit tempat Jongin Hyung bekerja. Dan Jongin Hyung memberikan itu padaku. Jongin Hyung juga menyuruhku untuk tinggal di appartementnya ini. Setelah hari itu, aku dengar Jongin Hyung berhenti kerja. Saat aku menelfonnya. Nomernya sudah tidak aktif lagi." Jelas Taehyung.

"Ah ya Chanyeol Hyung." Taehyung menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. "Kau dapat amanat dari Jongin Hyung." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"Jongin Hyung bilang, ia menitip Kyungsoo Noona padamu."

.

.

.

.

Percakapan cukup lama terjadi antara, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Taehyung sebelum akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi karena ia takut akan terlambat datang ke rumah sakit. Baik Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo sama-sama masih tidak percaya bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang Psikiater di rumah sakit. Penampilannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seorang Psikiater. Dan saat Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ikut pergi dan berangkat ke kantor setelah memberikan kantong-kantong keresek berisi makanan itu ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan makanan-makanan dari Chanyeol setelah ia menaruh amplop pemberian Taehyung itu di atas meja yang berada diruang tengah. Ia berencana membaca surat Jongin itu setelah merapihkan makanan-makanan dari Chanyeol ini.

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo melangkah ke ruang tengah dengan segelas teh hijau ditangannya. Ia duduk dan mulai membaca isi surat Jongin tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo masih saja memandangi surat dari Jongin tersebut. Air matanya sudah menetes berkali-kali. Tapi, Kyungsoo enggan untuk sekedar mengambil tisuue dan mengelap air matanya itu. Kyungsoo membiarkan air matanya membasahi surat Jongin tersebut,

Setelah cukup sadar, Kyungsoo melipat surat dari Jongin tersebut. Membawanya ke dalam kamar dan menaruhnya persis disebelah bingkai foto yang membingkai foto dirinya dan Jongin saat mereka pergi ke Busan. Setelah menaruh amplop tersebut. Kyungsoo mengambil bingkai foto tersebut dan secara tiba-tiba ia terjatuh begitu saja. Dan ia mulai terisak.

"Jongin. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon kembalilah. Maafkan aku. Akumencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana._

_Semuanya seperti berlalu begitu saja._

_Aku sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan._

_Tapi perlahan aku menyadari sesuatu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Entah ini termasuk pilihan yang bodoh atau apa._

_Tapi, aku hanya menyimpan semua rasaku ini dalam hatiku._

_Memendamnya bersama puluhan rasa menakjubkan lainnya saat aku bersamamu._

_Dan sekarang aku tahu._

_Itu, adalah pilihan dari seorang pengecut._

_Aku pikir tanpa harus aku beritahu kau tentang perasaan ini, _

_kau pasti akan mengerti. _

_Setiap pagi,_

_Aku menunggumu di depan pintu._

_Siapkan senyum terbaikku._

_Berharap agar cerah harimu._

_Aku yang selalu ada disetiap waktu di sepanjang harimu._

_Dan aku pikir,_

_tak mungkin bila kau tak tahu bahwa ku menyimpan rasa itu._

_Tapi ternyata aku salah._

_Aku pikir cukup bagiku melihatmu tersenyum manis,_

_Disetiap pagimu,_

_Siangmu,_

_Malammu._

_Ternyata itu semua salah._

_Bahwa ternyata kau tidak mengerti perasaanku._

_Bahwa ternyata tidak cukup bagiku hanya untuk sekedar melihat senyummu._

_Karena aku,_

_ingin memilikimu. _

_Lalu, tiba-tiba saja dia datang,_

_Dengan pesonanya bagai seorang pangeran._

_Dia memberimu harapan,_

_Tentang cinta dan masa depan._

_Dan kau mulai melupakan aku._

_Semua usahaku._

_Semua pagi kita._

_Semua malam kita._

_Jujur memang,_

_Sakit dihati._

_Bila kini nyatanya kau memilih dia._

_Dan aku berjanji._

_Aku tak akan pernah lagi menjadi laki-laki bodoh dan pengecut seperti ini._

_Aku tak akan lagi larut dalam sebuah angan._

_Angan tanpa tujuan._

_Bahagialah bersama pilihanmu._

_Dan jangan pernah mencariku._

_Karna aku ingin berhenti,_

_Untuk mencintaimu._

_-Kim Jongin-_

**END**

**Author's Note :**

HAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLOOO!

Nas balik lagi dengan cerita baru dan nama baru hahaha.

Cerita ini adalah sebuah permohonan maaf untuk kalian karena Nas ternyata gak dapet mood buat nulis side story the fault dan malah nulis ff ini.

ff ini sebenernya udah lama nangkring. tapi Nas gak pernah bisa buat buka fanfiction ini-_- jadilah ff ini membusuk di lappiku~

So here we go~ another kaisoo~

HAHAHAHAHA BUAT KAISOO BROKEN LAGI HAHAHAHAHAHA

Maaf yah soalnya mood nulisku itu lagi full dengan angst -_-

udahan ah.

SO GUYS REVIEW YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~ MUAH MUAH


End file.
